the_new_bionic_superhero_secret_service_divisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Skylar Quimby
Skylar Storm Quimby, now officially Sky Quimby, born November 23rd, 1487, is a superhero alien and an on, off-again main character in Elite ANT Force. She is married to Oliver, despite a "brief fling" with Chase in the original series, and had Ollie's powers at first, but now has Maya's. Everything that has happened during the first two seasons of EAF did not happen to her, because Gao created a clone of her, and imprisoned her in a jar, which made her not remember anything until the season 2 finale, Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane. However, The Fall of Fivechanged this. She and Oliver adopted two kids named Jordan and Jackson. Physical Appearance Edit Skylar has brown hair with blond highlights. She often either wears her yellow and purple, very stylish "ANT SUIT" or casual V-neck shirts with a variety of patterns. When Gao takes her over, her hair reverts to white and her eyes become red, while her skin becomes icy. Personality Edit Skylar is generally nice, but has a bad side when she really needs too. She is also picky about her friends, although her team skills have greatly improved over the years. Her taste in boys is frowned upon by Chase, but they're on good terms, even though Chase nearly destroyed her when giving her bionics. With Gao-Krane's possesion, Skylar is aggressive and obsessed with Tachyon Particles, raher like Janet Smythe from Best Friends Whenever-who is controlling the virus. Background (Pre-\During Mighty Med and Elite Force) Edit Skylar Storm was genetically engineered on the foreign planet Caldera, as one of thousands of identical "Skylar Twins", who were female, and "Experion Twins", who were male. Each twin had unique personalities and names. They all shared the common last name "Storm" for the females and "Cyclone" for the males. Growing up with her sisters, Skylar used to throw them around and hurt them, and they did the same to her. She also had a pet "Dorenbosch", a native animal. She became a marvelous superhero. Her arch enemy was the Anilhilator, who stole her super powers. She then retired to Mighty Med, where she met normos Kaz and Oliver. She struggled to keep her identity secret, and hated not having her powers. Numerous attempts to restore her powers failed, until she gave up and recieved bionics with close-enough abilities to her originals on them. She also got super-speed, much to Bree's consternation. This remained her source of power until it turned out the bionics were only delaying her death by one year. She has now had her history changed so Oliver did succeed in his first attempt to get her powers back. 2035A Edit In this timeline, Skylar sacrificed herself to kill Gao. Relationships Edit Oliver Quimby- (2013–Present, Best Friend, Former Enemy, Husband)-Skylar and Oliver are very close, and married, despite the clones. See Skoliver. Fletcher Quimby-(2017–Present, Best Friend, Former Crush)- Skylar and Fletcher are very good friends, and exes. See Sketcher. Now, they are starting their relationship over, as those were merely their clones. Powers Edit Calokinesis- Skylar can create heat with her hands. Magnetic Pull- Skylar can use her hands to pull anybody and anything close to her. Energy Transference- Skylar can transfer one person's powers into the body of another-her favorite power. Flight- This is how she always gets to missions. Electrokinesis-Skylar can generate large volts of electricity from her hands. Laser Spheres (formerly)-These used to be her main, villain knocking-out material. Super-speed (formerly)-Skylar used this to try to beat Bree for a sneaker line. This was also one of her superpowers. Geoleaping (formerly)-Skylar also had this ability to make up for her lost portal creation. Scarlett stole it, however. Molecularkinesis (formerly)-This was one of her bionic abilities, and close to her former ability, telekinesis. She also had this under The Eliminator's mind controlling liquid bionics. Commando App (formerly)-Spikelar was created when she recieved all of Chase's bionic abilities. Super-Smarts(formerly)-Skylar also contained super-smarts when she had Chase's bionics, but they were taken over by the Eliminator's mind control. Bionic Eye Scanners (formerly)-Skylar's eyes could scan items in the room. Bionic Hearing (formerly) Skylar's ears hurt whenever she heard a loud noise. Trivia Edit * Skylar is the 2nd superhero to be possessed by Gao-Krane, after Chase. * She and Ollie are going to adopt superhero kids, because due to Skylar's 3 bladders and alien species, they cannot have children. * To distinguish herself from PJ's wife, Skyler, she is now called Sky. * Skylar is 576 years old, even though she has the body of a 34-year old and the face of an 18-year old.